Invisible In His Eyes
by LoveNogg
Summary: A tragic tale of an unreachable love. Or is it? First story ever published! Do Not Own Naruto!
1. Invisible in his eyes

Hiya everyone! This is my first published story ever! I read a lot of stories and with the encouragement from a few fellow authors I finally got the courage to upload this! Hope you like it! Reviews would be awesome! I do not own Naruto!

Invisible

Used to living as a wallflower, she watched life by the sidelines never demanding attention. She watched people grow, laugh, fall in and out of love and yet she never experience the joys and wonders of life. Although, she did fall in love but she saw herself small and insignificant that the bright Sun would never take notice of her. Thriving on his light, she grew stronger, braver, and much more confident. The walls that surrounded her small, fragile frame —which caged her from joining the others — started to grow weaker.

One day she happened to see the form of her affection walking towards her. She cheered inside, her life beaming through her eyes which quickly diminished as a pink blossom sprouted between them and stole the Sun's attention. Once again the wallflower grew back into her previous form, crying silently when the announcement of the wedding spread like wildfire throughout the village. She knew she was meant to be invisible and yet trying to define life only cause her more pain. She quickly withered away, petals slowly cascading as the fond memories flooded her mind.

The day of the infamous wedding was to take place this afternoon. Rain started to grace the earth slowly at first then violently as if attacking the world for its wrong doings. The flower didn't have the strength to fight against the rain. Slowly, she started to give up allowing the rain to brutally crush her. As she stared up to the darken skies she smiled softly as she felt her life slipping away. She never even had the chance to tell the Sun that she loves him still. However, she was happy that someone else can make him happy so with that thought in mind she eagerly embraced death and walked slowly towards the light and away from the only one she ever loved and the cage that held her captive. Her petit body, now thrashed by the rain, floated slowly down the creek.

The wedding was held indoors much to the angry bride's protest. Finally, as the rain settled and everyone made their way outside, where the trees sparkled from the rain's gift. A lone body laid motionless in the meadow. Screams and shouts spread quickly among the crowd. The Sun in a handsome black suit ran forward and froze once he notice the small beaten body laying before him. The groom with black petals walked forward warily as he held his soon-to-be wife crying loudly in his arms, her pink petals covering her face. The Sun glanced down at the women he loved.

Pain, sorrow, loneliness, and anger spread through his veins as he bended down and held the fragile body in his strong, radiating arms. He brushed her indigo hair away from her moon-kissed skin as he reached down kissing her forehead lightly. Shaking violently, he held her body tighter against his body forcing himself to not cry in public yet tears streamed down his perfect face as he looked down at the women he kept an eye on.

He knew that she was above him in statured, looks, and grace. Yet he was too afraid to approach her fearing rejection. She was an angel and he felt like a commoner in her beautiful, radiant presence. He felt unworthy of her attention, love, and loyalty; his light started to diminish thinking of the memories. With her death he felt as if half of him went along for the ride. Soon the wedding party entered the building, trying to ignore the couple whom stayed motionless: one from death, another from a broken heart. He held her closer to himself as he whispered his confession; wishing with all his might to turn back time and do things right.

Well hope you like it! I know it was depressing. I'm evil I know. I'm sorry if the story wasn't to your liking. Give me suggestions and constructive criticism! Thanks!


	2. The Girl who is worth it all

Here is a little poem that is connected to chapter one. I notice that chapter one was very depressing but I couldn't stop writing. It just came to me and next thing I knew I was uploading it. So I created this poem with a little inspiration from a comment on a video I fell in love with! Hope you like it!

The Girl Worth It All

Girls are like apples on ripe trees

The best ones are grown on top

Boys are afraid to reach for the best

Since they don't wanna fall

So instead they gather the rotten ones from the ground

The ones easiest to grab

Causing the best to assume

That there is something wrong

But they're the girls worth fighting for

Now they just have to wait for the right guy to climb the tree

The one who throws away his fear

To get the one that's right.

They're wait is long

But rewarding

With love so far

And yet so close

All that is needed

Is a fool

Willing to sacrifice it all

To gain the best love has to offer

Tell me what you think.


End file.
